1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion implanter for compensating for a wafer cut angle and an ion implantation method using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ion implanter for compensating for a wafer cut angle generated during wafer fabrication, when adjusting an angle of ion implantation into the wafer, and an ion implantation method using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a semiconductor device may be fabricated through a variety of unit processes, for example, an exposure process, a diffusion process, an etching process, a chemical vapor deposition process, and an ion implantation process.
Among the unit processes for fabricating the semiconductor device, the ion implantation process is a process of infiltrating impurities of a plasma ion-beam state into a surface of an intrinsic silicon (Si) wafer and acquiring a required conductive resistivity device.
A conventional ion implantation device will be described below with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration view of a conventional ion implanter. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional ion implanter 10 includes an orienter 11 for aligning a notch of a wafer W; a wafer stage 12 for mounting thereon the wafer W for ion implantation after completion of notch alignment; an ion implantation angle adjustment unit 13 for adjusting a slope of the wafer stage 12 to adjust an ion implantation angle of the wafer W mounted on the wafer stage 12; an ion beam generator 14 for irradiating an ion beam toward the wafer W mounted on the wafer stage 12; a scan driver 15 for moving the wafer stage 12 and allowing the ion beam irradiated by the ion beam generator 14 to scan the wafer W; and a controller 16 for controlling the orienter 11, the ion implantation angle adjustment unit 13, and the scan driver 15.
In the conventional ion implanter, when the orienter 11 completes the notch alignment, the wafer W is loaded on the wafer stage 12 and is subjected to an ion implantation process by the ion beam generated from the ion beam generator 14. Before an ion beam is irradiated into the wafer W, a slope of the wafer stage 12 is controlled using the ion implantation angle adjustment unit 13, thereby adjusting an angle at which the ion beam is injected into the wafer W.
However, the conventional ion implanter 10 measures and corrects a zero angle by hardware at the time of ion implantation into the wafer W and then keeps performing ion implantation on the basis of the corrected zero angle. Thus, a correction to compensate for a wafer cut angle, that is, an angle generated at the time of cutting a wafer, is not made. Therefore, there is a drawback in that an ion implantation angle cannot be delicately controlled even when a semiconductor device's after-ion-implantation profile is significantly varied, according to the ion implantation angle, due to miniaturization of the semiconductor device.